


Reciprocation

by ZionAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: F/M, Smut, smutty smutty Macelle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionAngel/pseuds/ZionAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph has been reluctant to let his angel pleasure him as he does her.  She is determined to change that.</p><p>AKA: An alternate version of the priest's first blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459116) by [Bad_Faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/pseuds/Bad_Faery). 



Joseph laps at his angel, licking and licking and savoring her sweetness as her cries grow ever louder.  He loves nothing in the whole world so much as his angel, his Belle, and few things are more enjoyable than giving her pleasure.  He can never seem to get enough, relishing the taste of her and the moans and sighs and whimpers and screams that let him know he is doing something right, that he is proving himself worthy of her.  His angel is so very far above him in every way – he knows he doesn’t deserve an inch of her, let alone the privilege of making love to her, seeing her at her most vulnerable with her soul bared – but at least in this, he can offer her pleasure and prove his love for her.

He loves this so much, loves _her_ so much.  He loves giving her this, and the way her taste and the sounds she makes travel straight to his cock.  He grinds himself against the bed as he licks, and it gives a little relief, but only his Belle can satisfy the soul-deep ache.

With a desperate, broken, _wonderful_ cry, she comes for the third time that night, keening and writhing against him, like she trusts him to keep her from falling apart entirely.

When it’s over, she threads her fingers through his hair, tugging gently.  Reluctantly, he pulls away from her, slowly kissing his way up her stomach and ribs.  He knows that gesture well – it tells him he has thoroughly satisfied her, and any more pleasure would be overwhelming.  It is a bittersweet thing, knowing that he must move on to something else, but that he has pleased her.  He kisses his way up and up, stopping at all the sensitive, wonderful little places he’s come to know, and giving her time to catch her breath.

“Explain to me,” she gasps out, her voice hoarse from her cries of pleasure, “why you don’t want me to do that for you.”

The question is so sudden and unexpected that it makes him freeze.  A moment later, his mind processes the implications, making his stomach turn and his cock throb at the same time.  “Wh… what?”

“I love when you do that for me.  Why don’t you want to let me use my mouth on you?”  He pulls back enough to see her face, and finds her perfectly serene, her eyes bright as the rise and fall of her chest gradually slows.  There is no accusation in her expression, nothing but curiosity and affection.  Joseph swallows hard, his mouth suddenly dry.

“You… it’s not that I don’t – I mean…”  He stammers, grasping for words to explain that slip away by the time they reach his mouth, because how in God’s name is he supposed to answer that?

“Baby, what’s the matter?” she asks, caressing the side of his face and rolling them so they lay on their sides, facing each other.  “You can tell me.  I won’t get upset, no matter what you say.”

Again, he struggles for words, not fully able to articulate his reasons himself.  She took him in her mouth once, back when they first started making love, only managing to lick the underside of his cock twice before he pulled her off and told her he would never expect that from her.  Even that brief sensation had been so shocking and intense and wonderful that he had nearly come from that alone.  Even now, with more experience and a fair bit more staying power, he knows he wouldn’t last if she did that, and he would end up coming in her mouth.

He’d thought of it after she tried it that night, and to his shame he wanted it terribly.  But the only thing worse than asking Belle to do that for him would be coming in her mouth, spilling his seed across her tongue.  He would disgrace himself and disgust her, or worse, frighten her or make her feel degraded.  Belle is far too good to be treated so, demeaned in such a way.  Yet even now, the thought of feeling her soft lips on him, being engulfed by the wet heat of her mouth and caressed by her clever tongue, is haunting him and driving him wild.

“I would never ask you to, angel, never,” he finally whispers, his voice urgent.  It’s the only thing he can think to say.  She doesn’t know what she’s asking for – it wouldn’t just be a few minutes of fun before he took her properly.  It would completely undo him, leaving her disgusted and him humiliated and guilt-ridden for doing that to her.

“You’re not asking,” she says, her voice sweet but firm.  “I’m offering.”

He feels his cock twitch eagerly against her belly at her insistence, but he pushes down the surge of lust, silently praying for guidance.  “Belle, I would… I wouldn’t _last_ ,” he stammers, trying to explain as best he can without offending her.  “I’d end up… I won’t do that to you.  You shouldn’t have to do that.”

She smirks at him playfully, like she’s trying not to giggle.  She settles for touching his cheek, and running the tip of her thumb over his lips.  “If you mean you think you’ll come while I’m doing it… that’s kind of the idea, baby.”

His mind reels as he tries not to give in to his sinful, selfish lust.  “You… you wouldn’t… I don’t think you would like it.”  He can’t meet her eyes, and instead stares at a cluster of freckles on her shoulder.

“I enjoy doing that very much, actually.”  His eyes fly back up to hers, meeting her serenity with confusion.  They’ve never done this before – not for but a few seconds, anyway – so how could she possibly know –

Oh.

“You… you’ve done it before?” 

“Yes,” she answers calmly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.  “Many, many times.  And I would love to do that for you.  I think we would both enjoy it very much.

“But… you…”

“Baby,” she murmurs, leaning in to place a nibbling kiss to his lower lip.  “I won’t ever ask you to do anything that you don’t want.  And I know you would never make me do something I don’t want.”  She kisses him again, deeper this time.  “I know I want this.  Do you want to try it?”

He stares at her, gaping, for what feels like hours, trying to comprehend her words and decide if this is really happening.  Finally, barely aware of his actions, he nods.  Her smile lights up the room, and it soothes him a little, lets him know that she truly means it when she says she wants this.  She leans in and kisses him with the slow, deep passion she uses at the height of their lovemaking.  “If you ever want me to stop, just say the word, and we’ll do something else.  Okay?”  He swallows and nods, wondering what he’s gotten himself into.

With a gentle push on his shoulder, she eases him onto his back.  She kisses him deeply, teasing him with her thumb, and his cock throbs with the thought of what she’ll be doing with that tongue in just a few moments.  She makes her way down his body with tender caresses and teasing kisses, flicking her tongue against each nipple in turn, and dipping it into his navel as she reaches each spot.  She straddles his thighs, just above his knees.  She rubs her hands over his hips, lower abdomen, and upper thighs, dotting tender, open-mouthed kisses across his skin.  Her hair brushes over his cock as she goes, as soft as the brush of an angel’s wing.  He tries his very best not to move, to let her do whatever she will, but the soft touches and kisses, the heat of her and the whisper of her breath as she exhales against him, are driving him utterly mad.  “ _Belle_!”  Her name is half gasp, half groan, and every bit the plea of an unworthy man.

His eyes are screwed shut, but still he feels her smile.  Blessedly, she wraps one hand around the base of his length, the pressure just right, and kisses the tip of him.  His hips jerk up involuntarily, a strangled shout tearing out of his throat.  Belle rubs her free hand against his hip, her thumb moving in little circles meant to soothe.  He’s not sure if it soothes his lust or inflames him more.  He forces his body to remain completely still, not even daring to breath as she presses an open-mouthed kiss to his tip, the touch firmer and more deliberate this time.  She pulls away only long enough to exhale, bathing his length in warmth, before she takes the head of his cock between her lips.  She drags her tongue over the slit, and his hands fist into the sheets.  It takes all his willpower not to plunge his fingers into her hair or grasp her shoulder, too afraid that he’ll involuntarily push her down or bruise her.  Suddenly, her fingers are slipping into his, as her free hand pulls his away from the sheets.  She holds him tight, and he clings to her in return, the contact soothing and grounding him, giving back just a bit of his sanity.

Finally, she slides her mouth down around him, taking him as far as she seems able, and a slow, tortured groan leaves him.  Her mouth is so very wet and perfectly warm, and it feels so much like being inside her body, except now she has a tongue to make more deliberate, targeted strokes.  It feels so wonderful and incredible, and through the haze of it all he can think is that he loves her and doesn’t deserve her.  Already he is so very close.  She seems to sense it – as his angel always does – and rubs her thumb over his knuckles.  He squeezes her hand tighter, knowing he must be hurting her, but helpless to let go.

She pulls up, her hand and mouth working in tandem, pressing her tongue against the underside of him as she goes.  She swirls her tongue around the head of him, licking some wonderfully sensitive little spot just beneath the head that makes him groan.  She slides down and takes him again, sucking gently as she goes, and he lets out a broken cry of sheer pleasure.

She sets a slow, torturous, _wonderful_ rhythm, moving slowly up and down and teasing him with her tongue.  It offers the same tight, wet heat of being inside her body, combined with the dexterity and deliberate attention of her fingers, and it feels so utterly, completely _incredible_.  He whimpers as he feels heat pooling low in his belly.  She can’t have been doing this more than a minute, yet she already has him teetering over the edge, his hips twitching as his control slips away from him.  Part of him tries to hold back, as much to prolong the pleasure as because he’s still half afraid to come in her mouth.   She seems to know exactly what she’s doing to him, because her ministrations become more concentrated and deliberate, the strokes of her tongue quicker and firmer, he hand encircling him a little tighter.

“Belle!” he gasps, his voice broken.  “I… please!”  He doesn’t know if he’s begging her to stop or to put him out of his misery.

She pulls her mouth off of him then, and in that moment he realizes he will implode if she stops.  “You can come, baby,” she says, her warm breath teasing and torturing him.  “It’s okay.”  And then her mouth is on him again, moving up and down rapidly, licking the head with gentle suction, her hand tightening, and she flicks her tongue against the spot just below the head and that ends him.  Fiery pleasure fills him as his broken cry echoes through the room.  She keeps moving as his cock pulses, his seed flooding her mouth in quick bursts, and it all feels so much more incredible than he imagined, both the physical pleasure and the very fact that she would do this for him.  The pulses of pleasure slowly die down, the heat lingering.  She eases him through it all, not taking her mouth off of him just yet, and little aftershocks of pleasure follow.

He is barely coherent, shock and the haze of release and love and his angel’s purity driving away every thought in his head.  Soon, he becomes aware of gentle kisses against his skin, as she slowly travels back up his body.  She keeps her hand clasped around his, moving their hands to rest together beside his head.  He doesn’t have the strength to move or speak, and can’t yet manage to even open his eyes.  She drapes her body over his, the warm, gentle pressure perfect and soothing after his release.  She kisses his lower lip as he struggles to breathe, then dots little kisses over his face and closed eyes, and moves down to nuzzle and nip at his neck.

Slowly he manages to open his eyes, and as he stares up at the ceiling, he thanks God for sending her to him for the thousandth time.  He can never give thanks enough for his angel.  “Belle,” he murmurs, needing all his strength for a few simple words.  “Love you.”

She hums happily, and nibbles his ear as his eyes slip closed.


End file.
